Las pełen dziwów! Zaproszenie od pięknej wróżki
Las pełen dziwów! Zaproszenie od pięknej wróżki (jap. あやかしの森! 美しき妖精の誘い Ayakashi no mori! Utsukushiki yōsei no izanai) – 10 (137) odcinek czwartej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 3 czerwca 1995 roku. Opis odcinka Odcinek zaczyna się w księgarni, gdzie wzrok Chibiusy przyciąga książka z pięknymi ilustracjami kwiatów i wróżek. Używając swego uroku namawia Usagi, by ją kupiła. Później w drodze powrotnej Chibiusa jest tak zaczytana, że nawet nie zauważa, kiedy Usagi zostawia ją samą. Przytomnieje dopiero w chwili, gdy wpada na jakiegoś faceta, który jest równie zaabsorbowany co ona. Okazuje się, że tym chłopakiem jest pan Kitakata – autor książki, którą kupiła. Oczywiście oboje niemalże z miejsca zaprzyjaźniają się, a pisarz zwierza się Chibiusie, że jego marzeniem jest spotkać prawdziwą wróżkę. Wieczorem Chibiusa opowiada pegazowi o nowym znajomym oraz pokazuje mu swoją książkę. Ku zdumieniu pegaza okazuje się, że fantazyjne rysunki kwiatów, które się tam znajdują, wyglądają identycznie jak te, które rosną w jego świecie. Chibiusa wyjaśnia mu, że pan Kitakata twierdzi, że widzi je w swoich snach. Tymczasem w cyrku Tygrysie Oko i Jastrzębie Oko szukają sobie nowych ofiar, jednak nie mogą się zdecydować. W końcu zaczynają się kłócić, czy lepsze są kobiety młode i świeże, czy też dojrzałe i statyczne. Ostatecznie dyskusję przerywa nadejście Rybiego Oka, który wśród zdjęć wypatruje pana Kitakatę. Tym razem wreszcie zobaczymy jego w akcji. Dzień następny. W ciemnym lesie pan Kitakata szkicuje kwiat. Nagle słyszy jakiś głos i okazuje się, że to Chibiusa przyszła odwiedzić swojego nowego znajomego, gdyż dowiedziała się, że często tutaj przebywa. Jednak rozmowę przerywa im... wizja pana Kitakaty, który pomiędzy drzewami widzi biegającą wróżkę. Niewiele myśląc nasz rysownik postanawia pobiec za nią, a Chibiusa z towarzyszącą jej Dianą podążają za nim. Ostatecznie wszyscy dobiegają nad tajemnicze leśne jezioro. Kitakata jest oczarowany nieznajomą i bierze ją oczywiście za wróżkę ze swych marzeń. Miłosne uniesienia niweczy jednak Diana, która niepostrzeżenie podchodzi i obwąchuje „wróżkę”. Pachnie jej ona rybą... Wróżka daje nogę, gdyż nie znosi kotów. A potem już w cyrku Rybie Oko (tajemniczą nieznajomą był właśnie on) postanawia, że po opanowaniu świata zemści się na wszystkich kotach. Potem w domu Usagi Chibiusa zwierza się dziewczynom ze swojej przygody, a Diana mówi, co poczuła. Wojowniczki są oczarowane urodą pana Kitakaty i postanawiają „zapolować” na niego w jego lesie. Przy okazji oczywiście chcą sprawdzić wróżkę... Następnego dnia obserwujemy Minako, Makoto, Rei i Ami błąkające się po lesie w poszukiwaniu jeziora, nad którym domniemanie pojawiła się wróżka. Nie ma jednak z nimi Usagi i Chibiusy, gdyż ta pierwsza zwyczajnie zaspała... Tymczasem nad jeziorkiem trwa randka. Kitakata jest zachwycony urodą i zachowaniem towarzyszki i nic nie podejrzewa. Czar jednak pryska w chwili, gdy Rybie Oko niszczy jeden z kwiatów. Jednak zamiast przejmować się rośliną, przejmuje się tylko swoją sukienką. Kitakata pojmuje wtedy swoją pomyłkę i chce odejść. Zirytowana taką postawą „wróżka” porzuca swój kamuflaż i atakuje. Wszystko to obserwują z boku Usagi i Chibiusa, które przyszły tu wcześniej. Szybko się przemieniają i przystępują do akcji. Tymczasem Rybie Oko stwierdza brak pegaza w marzeniach swej ofiary, a widząc wojowniczki wzywa swojego lemura. Tym razem jest to linoskoczek, który raczej nie robi nic szczególnego. Ot po prostu zabiera na linę Usagi i tam eksperymentuje na niej ekstremalnie niebezpieczne sztuczki. Show jednak przerywa róża Tuxedo Mask. Potwór ląduje na ziemi, a Sailor Moon w ramionach Tuxedo Mask. Potem pozostaje już tylko wezwać pegaza i użyć jego mocy. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon – Kae Araki * Luna – Keiko Han * Artemis – Yasuhiro Takato * Diana – Kumiko Nishihara * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Pegasus – Taiki Matsuno * Tygrysie Oko – Ryōtarō Okiayu * Jastrzębie Oko – Toshio Furukawa * Rybie Oko – Akira Ishida * Kitakata – Isshin Chiba * Tsunawatarō – Nobuyuki Hiyama Galeria Zapowiedź odc137.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep137 1.jpg Ep137 2.jpg Ep137 3.jpg Ep137 4.jpg Ep137 5.jpg Ep137 6.jpg Ep137 7.jpg Ep137 8.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka Polsatu to Fałszywa wróżka. en:Forest of Illusion! Invitation of a Beautiful Fairy de:Im Land der Feen Kategoria:Odcinki czwartej serii